


Flushed

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: Hondas got a tattoo and his buddies wanna know what it means uwu
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuugiMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/gifts).



“Hey, Honda- what’s that tattoo mean anyway?” Jounouchi pulled his shirt over his head, already behind in preparing for their reserved hot spring. This wasn’t the first time he had seen Honda shirtless, not the first time he had seen the weird symbols the dude had running down his back, but it was the first time he had thought to ask about them. 

He had just shown up with them one day, offered no explanation for them- although no one had bothered asking so that really wasn’t on him. Everyone knew he had it. 

“Oh,” Honda shrugged, already five steps ahead of his buddy, washing himself off in the showers. Honda was the least insecure about his body, always showing a lot too much skin. “It’s dovahzul, Dahmaan hi ahrk zu’u.” He didn’t elaborate further, as though his friends should know what that meant. 

“...uh… and.. What does that mean?” Yuugi joined in, head tilted to the side. He was trying to see the letters in the script but he seriously had no clue how it worked. 

Honda stopped washing now, picked up his towel. “Uh.. y’know…” He seemed embarrassed now. 

Now they definitely needed to know. Honda was a generally pretty confident guy- the only times any of them had seen him flushed was over the people he had liked in the past. Was it something romantic? “I’m gonna head in first, guys.”

He was out, pretty quickly. 

“Oh, Kaiba-” Bakura, who hadn’t been involved in the earlier questioning spoke up, catching the attention of their other friends. “I didn’t notice you coming in.”

Otogi and Bakura, both having arrived moments before Kaiba had seemed unphased undressing in front of him.

Jounouch, however, refused to look in their direction, instead focused on Yuugi as they showered. They wanted to join Honda quickly and press more details out of him.

The place was empty. 

They were at a private hot spring, their bath wasn’t very big, but it was big enough for the six of them. Anzu sadly was not present. She had opted to spend her break somewhere else- with her girlfriend of course. They’d miss her.

Jounouchi sat down beside Honda, bare ass on the floor, only his feet in the water, mimicking his friend. Yuugi sat next to him.

“So what’s it mean?” It was a question, but mostly a demand. He wanted to know.

Honda shook his head, refusing to look at Jounouchi for now. He felt eyes on him that he just didn’t want there right now. “Dude, I’ll tell you later.”

Yuugi didn’t like that answer. “Why can’t you tell us now?”

“Uh,” Honda looked over his shoulder, noted that they were the only three present. He seemed a little calmer now.

“We’re just gonna keep asking till you tell us.” Jounouchi added in. Honda knew he wasn’t bullshitting either. They’d ask all they want, in front of anyone and everyone.

“Dude, just.. Stop talkin’ about it and I’ll tell you, deal?” Honda was acting in a way that gave the impression he didn’t want any attention. It was weird, because this wasn’t the first time either Yuugi or Jounouchi had seen him naked and it likely wouldn’t be the last. 

Was it because of the other three?

“Deal.” Both of his interrogators nodded.

“To remember-”

The door behind them opened and Honda immediately shut up.

Otogi, Bakura, and Kaiba had all finished washing up. They were chatting amongst themselves, although the conversation was held mostly between Otogi and Bakura. Kaiba was more of a listener in these situations.

Honda slipped into the water.

Otogi moved to the opposite side of the spring, tugging Bakura along by his hand, and without a word, Kaiba took his seat next to Honda- barely a foot of empty space between them. 

Jounouchi scrunched up his nose. For a guy who piled layers on top of layers and never showed any skin, he sure was comfortable right now. It was a little off putting, Even Jou had left more space than that between Honda and himself, and they were best buddies. Although, arguably he was a lot closer to Yuugi.. That was excusable. They were dating, Jounouchi was allowed to be uncomfortably close to him.

He didn’t say anything, however. 

If Honda didn’t like it, it was his job to say something.

He didn’t say anything. 

Jounouchi felt like he was having an allergic reaction sharing the same bath as Kaiba.

He was also pissed he didn’t get the answer out of Honda, but realised he’d just have to ask later. Dude did not seem like he was gonna be talking anytime soon.

They sat in silence for a while, the air filled mostly with comments from Otogi. He was a talkative guy, not much could shut him up. 

Eventually, he did get bored of being one of two people carrying conversation on his shoulders. 

“So- where did you get your tattoo?” Honda looked up to Otogi pretty quickly, but his eyes were on Kaiba.

Kaiba hadn’t bothered directing his attention away from the water before responding. “We went to an acquaintance of a cousin. He usually operates in another country, so it would be difficult for you to set an appointment.” 

Jou narrowed his gaze. What fucking tattoo?

He leaned forward to look around Honda. Kaiba didn’t have any on his front that he could see above water. He leaned back. He froze for a moment. Looked between Kaiba and Honda.

What the fuck. 

“Ain’t that…..” His voice trailed off. “Why the fuck do you guys got the same shit on your backs?”

Yuugi’s head whipped around at Jounouchi’s remark, and soon he was leaning over his boyfriend to get a look.

Definitely the same.

“Did you guys.. Do that intentionally?”

It was the same place, the same lines, if it was a coincidence it was freaky.

“You’d have to be brain dead to think this wasn’t planned.” Of course it was Kaiba to respond. Honda has his face in his hands, and Kaiba was looking directly at him now.

Both Otogi and Bakura seemed entirely unphased, they had time in the shower with both Kaiba and Honda, so they had likely taken notice before coming out to the bath. 

“Well fuck me I guess, why the hell would you plan this? You guy’s’ve never even talked to each other.” Jounouchi was louder now.

Honda’s face was out of his hands. He looked at Jounouchi with distressed confusion. “Dude what?” His brows were furrowed, nose scrunched and lips curled into an open frown. “We talk all the time? We’re dating, we’ve been dating. We’re in love?”

Jounouchi, ever the dumbass, did not bother to process Honda’s confession. “I’ve never even seen you guys LOOK at eachother what the fuck are you talking about?”

Kaiba looked away from Jounouchi now, directly at Honda, who had turned to him, then immediately turned away. He then looked directly back to Jounouchi. “He can’t handle the attention.”

He seemed too used to this, and not at all displeased.

“There are too many people here dude, PDA is gross, I’ll eye fuck him when it’s just the two of us.” Honda was too serious about this. He either really didn’t trust himself not to get gross if he looked at Kaiba, or he was incapable of handling attention from the person he liked without getting red.

Jounouchi sunk his head under the water, realising now that this was completely in-character for his best friend. He rose back up, only to peak his face out. “I fuckin’ hate both a’ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> consider commissioning me!


End file.
